Tifa Gets A Job
by xOscarxMyerxWienerxGalx
Summary: Cloud signs Tifa up for a job she never knew about, but it changed her whole life. Tifa gets all the attention, now Yuffie and Aerith are jealous. They team up together against her by joining the same job. Cloud has mental problems after that. And just when you think the drama is over, Barret tries to help, and it ends up killing a friend. Join in the fun of FF7!
1. Chapter 1

Tifa Gets A Job Final Fantasy VII crossover

Rating: M Chapters: 15 Pairings: Tifa x Cloud, Aerith x Zack, Yuffie x Reno

_Description: _

_Cloud signs Tifa up for a job she never knew about, but it changed her whole life. Cloud now regrets it, as he though of it as a joke. Tifa gets all the attention, now Yuffie and Aerith are jealous. They team up together against her by joining the same job. Cloud has mental problems after that. And just when you think the drama is over, Reno makes the worst mistake of his life. Barret tries to help, and it ends up killing a friend. Join in the complicated life of Final Fantasy VII!_

Chapter 1:

The hush sound of wind was soothing Tifa in her dream. Until Cloud interrupted.

Cloud: Hmmmm...(turns on alarm clock)

Alarm Clock: _BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Tifa was still sound asleep.

Cloud: Dammit! (pounds alarm clock on Tifa's face) WAKE-UP-WOMAN!

Tifa wakes up and rubs eyes.

Tifa: (yawn)

Cloud: Are you awake?

Tifa: (looks at Cloud and blinks)

Cloud: Can you talk?

Tifa: No, I can't. That's why I yawned.

Cloud: (scratches back of head)

Tifa: And OW! (rubs spot where Cloud hit her with the alarm clock)

Cloud: Oh...sorry.

Tifa: Is breakfast ready?

Cloud: Yeah, Aerith made it-

Tifa: (barfs on Cloud)

Cloud: (wipes off barf) Thanks, I needed that.

Tifa: Why did Aerith make it? Remember what happened LAST time she made breakfast?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yuffie: So, first you stir. Then put in that baking soda.

Aerith: (twirling hair looking in a mirror) Yeah, uh-huh. Sure. Okay. (paying no attention)

Yuffie: Add the sugar-AERITH! (slaps Aerith)

Aerith: (rubs arm where Yuffie slapped her) Hm? (looks up)

Yuffie: (sighs) Just make it. (walks away)

Aerith: Okay! (reads label) So..4 hours in the stove..okay! (turns on the stove, puts food on it, and walks away)

_4 hours later..._

Yuffie: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

Smoke Alarm: _ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Yuffie: Shut up! (throws Shuriken at the alarm)

Tifa: (comes downstairs) What's wrong-OH MY GODS! AERITH!

Aerith: (comes downstairs looking in her hand mirror) What, I was in the middle of-(looks up) OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED?

Yuffie: (using a washcloth to wave away the smoke while coughing) The freaking label said 4 minutes, and you put it on 4 hours! Did you seriously think that was gonna work?

Aerith: I didn't go to cooking classes.

Tifa: Bitch, you don't need to go to cooking classes to know that.

_**Back in present time**_

Cloud: Oh yeah...

Aerith: BREAKFAST!

Tifa: Oh man, we're screwed.

Cloud: Yep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? When I read this to my friend, oh my god did she laugh. She said it was hilarious! But I want your opinion, not hers. She laughs at almost everything. ANYWAYS, I didn't get to the job part just quite yet. That's in Chapter 2. PEACE WITH PANCAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tifa and Cloud walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Tifa was sweating ver badly.

Tifa: Do we HAVE to eat it?

Cloud: Yes.

Tifa: Why?

Aerith: (comes out holding pancakes on a tray) Breakfast?

Tifa: Hmmm...they're not burnt. Good.

Aerith: What, did you think that-

The door has tons of pounding on it.

Reno: Who is it?

Tifa: Dumb-ass. It's obvious its Yuffie. (opens door) Hey-

Yuffie: (is carrying envelope) Okay so-WOAH! (trips and falls over)

Aerith: (sets down tray and helps Yuffie up.)

Yuffie: Tifa! It's for you! (hands envelope)

Tifa: (reads it)

_****DIRECTED TO: TIFA LOCKHART****_

_**Hello, Tifa Lockhart! You're job interview went quite well, and you got the job! Meet at our office around 2:40 pm on Sunday, August 14th. And remember: wear something sexy!**_

_**-Playboy Co.**_

Cloud: Oh shit.

Tifa: Playboy?

Yuffie: Job interview?

Aerith: Pancakes?

Barret: Shut the fuck up bitch! (throws a pancake at her)

Tifa: What's Playboy?

Cloud: Like a stripper magazine that is entertainment for men.

Tifa: How would I get in a job interview?

Yuffie: He made me dress up like you. That dumb fucker.

Tifa: Okay then...I'm not sure I'll like it...but I guess we'll see...

Reno: What's playboy again?

Cloud: (sighs) Like a stripper magazine of women for men.

Reno: Wait, what's a stripper?

Marlene: (walks in) St-stripper? That's Tifa!

Tifa: (sighs and smacks forehead)

Aerith: C'mere sweetie. (holds Marlene) Why do you smell like-

Cloud: (covers nose)

Tifa: Oh god. I haven't smelled that since 4 days ago.

Yuffie: I don't smell anything.

Reno: That's because me and you screw all the time.

Barret: My daughter smells like...semen.

Tifa: Only guys can make semen. So the conclusion is...

Marlene: Yeah, me and Denzel has sex.

Everyone else: (looks at eachother like: WTF DID SHE JUST SAY?)

Tifa: I hope when I wake up tomorrow, that this was all a dream.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
